R is for Rhyme
by Siete Meichan
Summary: A poem for every letter of the alphabet. Just a fun story. Will be updated as I get my poems finished. MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS DEPENDING ON WHERE YOU ARE IN THE SERIES!
1. A is for Acrostic

**A/N: I started doing this for class. My teacher is having us all do a poem a day for the last month of school. So, since _Death Note_ was the first thing that came to my mind to do, I've decided to run with it. Of course, my teacher will never see these, because she might tell one of the other teachers, who happens to think that _Death Note_ should not be allowed in school. Thus, you all get the special privilege of being in the few (or many) who get to read my amateur, unedited poems!**

**For some of these, I will have many (such as the Acrostic style, where I went crazy) while some may be skipped for the time being. Also, not all of them are probably going to be correct (such a L, ion this chapter). Comments, flames, love and hate are all welcome. Of course, I would prefer that you didn't flame me. I've already cut myself on a chocolate frosting container, and I don't need any burns to go along with my cuts.**

**WARNING: THERE WILL PROBABLY BE SPOILERS SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever, own _Death Note_.**

* * *

Art in a style 

Nothing like it

Intense, calm

Mecha, magic, real, fake

Everything in one

* * *

Death comes in 40 seconds 

Everyone is a target

All worshipers or haters

They are his puppets

He wants to rule the world

-----

Near is the only on who challenges him

Of three, only the third letter survives

Teru is writing as Ryuuku kills

Everything is settled

* * *

Stalking in the night 

Helping no one, killing all

In my world I write your name

Never caring the consequence

In my notebook you will die

God of Death

A legend to fear

Making death a painful thing

I am Ryuuku

* * *

Righteous, he thinks 

A gift to the world

Intelligent to a fault

Trying to be Justice

Of all the stupid things to do

* * *

Nicely sitting 

Ever thinking

Asking questions

Risking nothing

* * *

Making quick decisions 

Escaping burning buildings

Living life to full potential

Loving only chocolate

Overly ambitious

* * *

Licking lollipops

* * *

Addictingly juicy 

Pleasing to the tastebuds

Plucked from the tree of life

Lollipops, pie, cake, candy

Every color

Seductively sweet

* * *

Risks her life 

Everything of hers for Misa

Making the deal

Utopia she will never see

* * *

Working behind the scenes 

Always there

To provide transportation, sweets or support

A mild man

Regret is not an option

In death, may he rest

* * *

Mostly a ditz 

Intelligence is rare

So in love

A sweet killer

* * *

More so a follower that a doer 

Always following his friend

Till death would he play

To try to beat the game


	2. B is for Ballad

**A/N: This is my second chapter. I have this one already done, as well as E. My ones for C and D are about cats (because I got bored…) so I'll have to get those ready. F and G are in the works, and I think I may have H (Haiku) ready. However, it's not about nature, so I don't really know if it counts. Meh. Oh! I also have this annoying (not!) habit of switching back and forth between calling L's heirs different names. Sometimes the blonde is Mello, other times he's Mero. Same for the albino. Sometimes Nia, sometimes Near. But, Mero and Nia just sound so much cuter that they appear more often and Mello and Near.**

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever, own _Death Note_.**

* * *

Of one percent, grade below

Rivalry of two

Competing for the top percent

Of yellow and of blue

-

Addictions are a part of life

Chocolate and figure toys

To win the prize of L's respect

The dream of two young boys

-

Their idol dead and cold as stone

Death by Kira's hand

Position of fame, of L's great name

Mero declines, leaving along, Nia to stand

-

One joins the mob, the other the States

Without contact, they continue to race

First to move, Mero gains a point

Perhaps no longer in second place

-

Kidnapped for ransom of the notebook

Sayu Yagami became a hostage

She was was saved at the price

First place has hair of orange

-

Nia discovers Kira's true face

Mero gets knocked from the top

In fear, Kira hires a new person to work

Again, the criminals, they drop

-

Demegawa is selfish, so Takada is chosen

Nia, comes first, to the answers

Mero stays hidden, planning his heist

Infected by anticipation, like cancer

-

Takada comes out, Matt fires a round

The bullets are flying, Takada is scared

A savior in black pulls up on a bike

Plan in place, Mero's fangs are bared

-

The Savior on the bike is really the Devil

Kidnaps Takada to bring Kira out

But Takada's prepare to take drastic measure

Life that, Mero's life is snuffed out

-

Alone now is Nia to carry L's will

The light in his eyes diminished

He has won, but wished he'd lost

The battle, forever, is finished


	3. C is for Cinquain

**A/N: Chapter three. Yes, I am bored. By the way, to anyone who cares, I have two more fics already planned. One is a multi-chap fic with a plot titled _Siete_ and the other one will be an insanely long series of drabbles based on my spelling words, titled _Shinigami Spelling_. If all goes as planned (and if the site allows it), there will be over 500 chapters.**

**These three poems are Cinquian. 2 syllables, 4, 6, 8 2. If you couldn't guess, they are centered around Raito, Misa and Near. No particular reasons for these three in particular, they just happened to be the three who wanted to be written.**

**

* * *

**

The boy

In his room he

Sits and he waits for time

To pass him by to kill those who

Should die

* * *

Alone 

She waits for him

To tell her "I do" and

Mean that he loves her the way she

Loves him

* * *

Leggos 

Robotic ducks

Children's toys, he knows that

But somehow he knew he needs them

To grow


	4. D is for Doublet

**A/N: Here we go. Poem number four. A Doublet. I hate these. You can only change one letter in the word (the ones in italics) or add one. This one actually came out quite nice, I think. Cats and dogs are pretty weird for these. For anyone who wants to know or can't figure it out, this is about Nia/Near.**

**WARNING: Oh… Um… I don't think there ARE any spoilers this time. I kinda invented his history, so… no spoilers this time. Although, there is slight slash if your look for it. And if you happen to like MelloNear or NearMello. Otherwise, let's just say that he fell in love with a suspect from one of his own cases, hmm?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever, own _Death Note

* * *

_**

There once was a _boy_

Who always played with a _toy_

Ever since he was a _tot_

He loved it a _lot_

Though his mind, it was_ lit_ with a passion for knowledge

_Bit_ by bit he learned how to hide it

The one who never used a _bat_ to play ball

Who never had a pet _cat_

Only once did he sleep on a _cot_

No one thought he'd fall in love with a _con_

_-_

Since he was a _kid_

He _did_ what he'd do

His parent's were glad to be _rid_ of him for an hour or two

So he'd catch a _ride_ to school with a friend

And_ bide_ his time wisely and find something to do

But it didn't _bode_ well for the worrisome teachers

Who wondered why their lessons always would _bore_ him

But 'twas how he was _born_, full of capacity to learn

Not like the _barn_ animals his classmates seemed to think they were

Knowledge for him was like _yarn_ for a cat

-

With puzzles he'd _play_

And blocks he would _slay_

Content to _stay_ indoors and away

When he stood, he would _sway_ to the left and the right

A dangerous hazard, almost worthy of _S.W.A.T_.

The other kids _spat_

On the _spot_ where he'd sit

When they played game's, he was always in the melting _pot_

The _dots_ on his tests were always correct

Though to him, it was _not_ all that great


	5. E is for End Rhyme

**A/N: This is my End Rhyme. Oddly, it's longer than my Ballad (I think), or at least, in inches, not words. I had fun with this, trying to get everything to rhyme. Kind of annoying at times, though. Up next is Free Verse, and I'm not quite sure what I'll do for that. Suggestions?**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SERIES END AND SOME SPOILERS MAY NOT BE CANONLY CORRECT**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever, own _Death Note_.

* * *

**

His name is Mello

He's quite the fellow

His rival is Near

Who has no fear

-

They're always competing

But he's never beating

The one he so hates

Behind the Wammy House gates

-

When his idol, L, dies

He takes off and flies

To America, the place

Where he continues the race

-

He's seeing red

Trying to get Kira's head

He joins the mob

And makes that his job

-

Near's in town

He's claiming the crown

The Director is gone

Kidnapped by a con

-

The Director commits suicide

And it doesn't take long to decide

"Kidnap Sayu Yagami from that lot"

This thickens the plot

-

At the promised priced of the notebook

They are gifted a look

At Yagami-san's daughter

Prepared for the slaughter

-

They get on a plane

And play Mello's game

They complete the exchange

As Mello arranged

-

Sayu is safe, Yagami-san's glad

But Near's convinced they've done something bad

He does something new

And kidnaps the two

-

He tells them "Hello"

Although he suspects Mello

He has no proof

He acts cold and aloof

-

The SPK and the NPA

Don't do things the same way

And so the two

Decide that they're through

-

Near is always one step ahead

And Mello's fed up with the that he's fed

They separately follow L II

The both are more formidable than he'd reckoned

-

Only once they have gone to Japan

Do things heat up like a shaken soda can

Plans set in place

To finish the race

-

With all on the offence

Let the games commence

The slaughter and daring

Not one ounce of caring

-

A battle to see

Who the top one will be

A tie won't suffice

But annoy like head lice

-

A date is set

For L and N to be met

But Mello appears

And things switch in gears

-

Drastic measures are taken

Mello is fakin'

The role of the good guy

His last before "Goody bye"

-

Near still meets with the one he suspects

And finds him to be less than what he expects

The battle is short

Though both sides abort

-

The ending surprising

A new sun is rising

Friendship, rivalries and loves are over

But new will appear, like a three leaf clover


	6. F is for Free Verse

A/N: It's been a while since I updated this. I'm really only updating because I recieved such nice reviews from Souvenir.

In mind Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Someone likes my poems! Someone likes my poems! I can die happy! Whee! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!! She/He likes them!

Ahem I only had up to "E" and my haiku done for _Death Note_, so every thing beyond is written as I post it. I was planning to turn these in, but one of my teachers deided to ban the series, so I didn't want to get into trouble So I don't have any more. Not to mention that quite a few will probbably be rather hard to do for a series -Like a jingle or a rap (you do not want to read my raps... I'm white and nerdy and definitely not related to Eminem. My raps suck).

This one is a Free Verse. It probably stinks, because I'm really no good at them... But I tried.

This is dedicated to Souvenir. And is in the point of view of L, if it isn't obvious.

Criticism is encouraged.

* * *

Lollipops, candies, sugary sweets

A tasty sensations to keep me alert

-

There's cherry and grape and lemony sweet

And orange with pineapple mixed in

A hint of chocolate to seal it off

-

Candies and suger make up my life

Helping me focus on doing my job

Smoking out criminals from their hideaways

Hidden in rooms with only sweets and Watari

-

Attempting to solve all the crimes on my own

My face I won't show to anyone new

Nor my name I'll reveal to even myself

A new name I have, and it is L

-

Lollipops, candies, sugary sweets

A tasty sensation to keep me alert

-

Perfect for plaing and bulding out of

Little sweets and finger fun

Calming myself with childish monotony

-

Lollipops, candies, sugary sweets

A tasty sensation to keep me alert


End file.
